


Forbidden.

by footballffbarbiex



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footballffbarbiex/pseuds/footballffbarbiex
Summary: Antoine and Lilly have always had a flirtatious friendship, despite Antoine being in a relationship; one that could easily overstep the boundaries within seconds





	1. One

I met Antoine through Julia, a mutual friend, after I’d broken up with my boyfriend. Did I want to go out? No. Did I fancy getting drunk, be groped by strangers and wake up the next morning wishing I hadn’t gone out? No definitely not.  
Yet out I’d gone, dressed myself up in a bid to stick two fingers up at my ex and show myself that I didn’t need him. 

He was everything that I’d never known I needed and it was difficult as he was still with his long-term girlfriend Erika. Erika hadn’t been with us that evening. Something that had made me happy, as I was able to see who Antoine really was.  
We’d stayed out until the early hours drinking, laughing and talking with everyone. The photos produced had my stomach flipping the next few days. We looked like a couple, a couple that our only concern was about each other. Our eyes were only for each other and the chemistry is clear in the picture. My crush had begun.

Erika, rightly so, had questioned the photos when she saw them and Antoine was nothing but honest. The group had hung out all together and he’d met me through a mutual friend and we’d hit it off but were only friends. We hadn’t even exchanged numbers and he was sorry she was upset by it. And he was. Truly.

I later met Erika and at first it was awkward knowing she hadn’t initially liked me from the way we appeared on the photos but we warmed to each other as the evening went on and remained civil as “friends” would be too strong of a word. We were respectful of her and made small talk, polite talk but it was nothing like the first time round. I also found out that Erika had casually questioned some of those who were there the first night. What were we talking about? Did we seem close? Did anything happen?

“Pops, you know that if Erika wasn’t here you two would be right there next to each other again.” Jules had whispered into my ear. She was right, I knew we would be and so did he. Antoine and I daren’t make eye contact otherwise we’d laugh and get into trouble like two naughty school kids in class. “And we also knew if she wasn’t in the picture at all, you’d be climbing that pole of his like a monkey up a tree.”  
Again, she wasn’t wrong. 

It had taken a few more group meet ups for Antoine to relax around Erika and myself. He started having conversations with just me and no longer felt nervous about her reaction. Erika was no longer tense and the atmosphere changed. We would always speak in front of her, nothing was hidden and we did nothing wrong. We quickly learnt that the chemistry was still there, even without alcohol. Our sense of humour was the same, our mannerisms were similar and our personalities complimented each other.  
Though there were hints of flirtation, we kept it to a minimal out of respect to their relationship and still enjoyed each other’s company. 

We swapped numbers as soon as it was safe and quickly put each other in the “friendzone but would totally fuck if we were both single” category. We were two peas in a pod. Carrot and Peas like Jenny and Forrest. My best friend. One that I fantasise about when alone in bed. We’d speak crudely, openly and honestly. We’d finish each other’s sentences and know what mood the other was in by how we said “hi” on a text. 

“Just admit it,” Jules had said to him one night. “You could either fall for her, are doing or have done and are secretly head over heels for her.” She’d wagged a finger in his face, a drunken smile on her face and blurred eyes from too much drink. Antoine had stared at her with a smile playing on his lips. He too was a little drunk and had been giggly at stages.  
“What man wouldn’t?” He finally responded. His eyes had flicked to me and held my stare. I’d felt goosebumps erupt over my body and a pull between my thighs at the intensity of his stare. His usual blue eyes which were a stunning light blue had changed to a dark blue.  
“Control yourself Grizi.” I’d commented with a fake yawn, “You’re tied down and can’t ever touch this.”  
He’d thrown his head back and laughed. A full belly laugh that was contagious. “You keep telling yourself that. We both know I could touch you whenever I’d want to.”  
And the bastard was right. 

 

We lean forward, sat on the edge of the sofa with our elbows on our knees and an Xbox One controller firmly in our hands. Antoine plays Atletico while I decided to be a traitor and play Real.  
“The fuck was that?” He throws a hand up as his player gets booked, his brows knit together and he continues to play.  
“That,” I begin, moving my controller out of the way as he shoulders me to put me off, “Is your attempt at a dirty tackle. You could have broken my fucking legs.”  
“You exaggerate too much.” He scoffs whilst leaning forward further, his tongue poking out of his lips as he tries to stop me from speeding past him, stealing the ball and banging a goal in. “You cheat.” He throws the controller across the floor, flings himself back and scowls at me.  
“How do I cheat? You play worse on this than actually on the pitch!”  
“Get out of my house. Right now.” He demands, he waves his hand in the direction of where the door is.  
“You don’t mean that, poor baby getting mad.” Instead of getting up, I push myself backwards, make myself comfortable and tuck my feet beneath me.  
“You’re not welcome here anymore.” He remains stern.  
“Too bad. I’m comfortable.” I shrug, trying to keep a smile from my face. He was such a sore loser. He sniffs and holds his head in the air. “Would a blow job cheer you up?” I pout. This has the corners of his mouth to twitch and I know I’ve won him over. “You’re so gullible.”

“You can’t blame a guy!” he laughs. He too sits back and watches me from his side of the sofa. He’s wearing the standard “check me out” outfit. White tee shirt with a v neck cut and grey joggers. The type that hang from the hips and allow plenty of opportunity for a cheeky glance at the crotch. A dark blue beanie covers most of his hair and allows a sweep of dirty blonde hair to poke out.  
Long thick lashes flutter beneath strong brows. His blue eyes shine brightly today, his lips are plump and slightly pink from him biting them during the game and two day stubble begins to show.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asks and it’s only now that I realise I’m staring at him again.  
“You look good today,” I note honestly.  
“Pssh. I look good every day,” He wiggles his eyebrows and I laugh. “This old thing though?” He pinches the shoulders of his shirt and gives it a tug. I laugh, knowing perfectly well that he bought it two days ago.  
“Such a big head.” He smirks at my comment. “Oh my god, get your head out of the gutter. What is with you today?” I throw a cushion at it him. He pulls the beanie down over his face and groans as he leans back into the sofa. The action pulls his shirt up, revealing his tanned stomach, his belly button and the soft light blonde hairs that travels down into his boxers.  
“Erika is away for work. Man cannot live by hand alone.”  
“Well man will have to.” I scoff. I can see, even through the beanie that he’s sarcastically repeating the words to himself silently. His head bobs side to side as he does so. “Come on grouchy. Lets get you some food before you turn into a diva.”  
This gains a laugh and he removes the hat from his face. He squints at the light again in the room and purses his lips.  
“Can I have steak?” He asks in a child like voice.  
“You can have whatever you want poppet.” I lean forward and tap his cheek. He swats my hand away and laughs.  
“You’re so patronising.”  
“You love it. Come on. I’ll let you get me a beer and I’ll cook.”  
“I’m such a spoilt boy.” 

Antoine paces to the fridge and pulls a bottle from it. “Shocked that you want beer and not wine” he comments rather than questions. He holds the door open with one stretched out arm as he twists his body to look at me while I locate the pan and place it on the hob in the centre of the island.  
“I could have wine.” I ponder out loud as start the hob, making the pan hot. “Pass me the meat please,” I hold my hand out and check the cupboard for some oil spray. Finding that, I stare at my empty hand before looking at Antoine. My face drops and I shake my head as he thrusts in my direction. “Not that meat.”  
“Worth a try.” He huffs and turns back to the fridge, finds the pack of steak and hands it to me. I turn at the sound of glass clinking and observe him as he puts the bottle down onto the counter and rounds the kitchen island towards the wine glasses. He selects two and puts them in front of me as I lay the steaks into the pan.  
“We never thought about sides.” I scrunch my lips up to the side of my mouth and debate what to have. “Philly cheesesteaks?” I ask him.  
“Perfect.”

We sit outside, our stomachs full and the wine glasses in our hands are cold with the bottle in front of us next to our neatly stacked plates. I curl up on the outdoor bench while he rests his feet on me. Birds swoop and play in the sky, which slowly begins to turn pink as the sunsets.  
“It’s been nice having you here. Just us two.” He comments. He turns to look at me as the sun catches his eyes. I’ve always been a sucker for his eyes.  
“It has. Even though you wanted to throw me out.” I raise an eyebrow at him and smile to myself as I take a drink of the hearty red.  
“I still say you cheated.”  
“You’re just rusty. Playing too many NBA games makes you lose your touch at your day job.”  
“I never want to hear you talk that dirtily to me ever again. You should be ashamed.” He waves a finger at me in warning. He’s no longer wearing his hat and with his free hand he runs his fingers through his hair as he stretches out his neck. I hear the soft clicks of the air being released as he moans lowly. 

“It’s still true though. I’ve enjoyed it too. You finally seem relaxed.” I comment because he does.  
“That’s the joys of end of season. Erika loves this part of the year. I’m home so much more, we get to go on holiday, relax and just have family time. Mia loves having me around and she’s not as attached to Erika which gives her some freedom. I get to be a dad.” He smiles to himself as his fingers circle the rim of the glass.  
“You love being a dad don’t you?” I ask. I rarely see Mia but he always speaks of her. He shows me pictures and videos of her speaking, learning the alphabet and her singing along with children’s programmes.  
“I do. I come home and she wants nothing more than cuddles and her daddy. She doesn’t think of me as Antoine Griezmann the footballer. She doesn’t want anything from me other than her dad.”  
“Meaning?” I ask. I can’t help but think there’s a hidden dig in there.  
“I love my job. I love being out there. But when I come home, it’s nice to relax. I don’t always get to do that. And I know that’s about being in a relationship.” He sighs. “I don’t know. Maybe I take it for granted. Take her for granted…” He trails off as he thinks about things. “I would be lost without her.”  
“You’re going to marry her you know this yes?” I say, even though the thought makes me uncomfortable, makes me feel sick. I couldn’t help falling in love with him.  
“Marry her?” He repeats my words and looks at me. “I should. I know I should. She would make a wonderful wife and I would never have to worry about her or our marriage. But how could I if I feel this way? It will happen but maybe not yet. No matter how much I know she wants to.” He drifts off into thought. “Plus I would have to stop flirting with you.” He says with a smile.  
“Flirt? You? Never.” I laugh.  
“Look at us.” He says, lifting his glass to me. “A few glasses of red and we’re mulling over relationships.”  
“Mainly yours. Mine is non existent.”  
“Good because I’d be jealous.” He wiggles his eyebrows and laughs but I know he’s serious. He would be jealous.  
“Must be nice having the best of both worlds. A wife at home and your side hoe to handle your meat.” I joke.  
“Ah but she handles it so well.” He laughs. His eyes crinkle at the corners as he does. A genuine laugh.  
“Seriously though look at us.” He takes drink and looks across his garden, the way the surface of the pool lazily waves with the breeze.  
“Antoine can I ask you something?”  
“Other than that question? Sure.” He looks at me.  
“Are you genuinely happy? In your relationship?” he plays with his wine glass as he mulls over his answer.  
“Yes. I really am. There’s just something not clicking. And I can’t work it out and it’s making me think things aren’t right. But I am happy.”  
“Good because that’s all I want for you. I worry for you.” He gives me a small smile and reaches across and squeezes my hand.  
“And I love that about you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Erika returned at the end of the week and we never spoke of the conversation again. He was the most relaxed I’d seen him so far and no doubt she satisfied the sexual needs that he’d hinted to have. The idea of them sleeping together made me feel sick and each time it came into my head, I would force the thoughts back out once more. 

“Lilly-pops, you need to get over him,” she says. I hadn’t realised I’d been staring at him but it appears I was. I drop my gaze hoping he hadn’t seen and reach across the table and grab a handful of honey salted peanuts and cram them into my mouth. “Comfort eating won’t help either.” Julia pulls a sad expression at me and I know she’s right. Drinking and eating my way into a hangover isn’t the way to go but I can’t help myself. Our usual group is out and I’m at the table with Julia while he dances with Erika.  
He holds her in his arms and twirls her across the dance floor while she laughs openly, her head falling back as she takes in this experience, obviously enjoying being with Antoine again before coming back and resting her hands upon his chest, standing on her tiptoes and claims his lips with her own.  
Even from here I see the smile on his face as he kisses her back and it’s a punch to the stomach. Not even the loud music can drown out the ringing in my ears.

“I can’t keep doing it Jules. I make myself feel sick just watching them.”  
“Then stop watching them. Babe you knew he was in a relationship.”  
“But this has never happened.” I groan and rest my forehead on the table, immediately regretting it as I feel the sticky surface but it’s too late. I’ve committed myself to this move and now I can’t back out. “Why, out of all the men I’ve ever been friends with, did I have to fall for this bastard?” I shout a little too loudly to ensure she can hear me over the music and against the table.  
“Because it’s Antoine. It’s hard not to fall for him a little. Shit even I think I love him. He has that boyish charm and it sucks you in.” I thud my fist on the table and pull my face from it, hoping no skin remains there as the drying sticky shots make it feel like glue.  
“Fuck it. You know the saying. The best way to get over someone is by getting under someone.” I say sternly and grip my glass and lift it to my lips before downing the contents.  
“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” She warns me, knowing oh too well that this will not end well and I’ll feel much worse tomorrow.  
“Why not? I’m attractive, young and deserve to get laid. He’s getting laid tonight is he not?”  
“Lilly.” She says my name in a warning tone but it’s too late. I’m pushing myself away from the table, hopping down off the bar stool and walking towards the bar where I order a shot and down that too before slapping a note on the bar and walking off without the change. 

The music is loud, the rhythm sways my body and I scan the room looking for someone worthy to dance with.  
I spot someone immediately, stood by the side of the dancefloor with a beer in his hand watching me. I smile to myself and raise my hand and beckon him towards me with my finger. He grins and pushes away from the railing and walks towards me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Antoine watching me though I can’t see his expression.  
“Hello. Can I just say that you’re beautiful?” The stranger says to me. He’s gorgeous himself, with dark hair and bright green eyes and dimples when he smiles.  
“Yes you can.” I answer flirtatiously. He laughs and shakes his head.  
“Confident. I like that,” He responds. I take his beer from him and take a gulp, not liking the taste of it but I swallow it anyway before handing him the bottle back.  
“Come. I want to dance.” I say, taking his free hand and guiding him towards the crowd of people. I briefly see Antoine’s face, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing I’m looking at him for a reaction; it’s set in a hard expression, his eyes on me and he’s shaking his head. Don’t do this. A silent warning.  
But it’s too late. 

The stranger’s arm wraps around my stomach as I press my back to his chest and we slowly begin to dance; my butt occasionally brushing against his crotch in time with the music and I feel myself begin to relax as the alcohol begins to work its magic. I ignore Antoine’s stares as the song progresses. The constant stares which burn into my skin before grabbing Erika’s hand and leading her back through the crowd away from me. It’s too late, the vodka has hit my system and so I focus on swaying in time to the music, singing the song, the feel of the gorgeous strangers hand as he grips my waist and his breath on my neck. I drop my head back against his shoulder and enjoy way I feel in his arms.  
It’s been far too long since I’ve been held by a man and the feeling of being wanted so openly is heavenly.

\---

My eyes burn and my throat is dry. I squint as I try to open them but the light pouring through the crack in the curtains hurts. My head hurts.  
I hurt.  
I stretch out and I’m thankful to discover I’m alone in this bed. Forcing myself to sit up, I swing my legs over the side of the bed and hold myself still until everything stops swaying. I pause there, waiting to feel some sort of throbbing between my legs; a clear indicator that I’ve had sex but there’s nothing. It’s been far too long since I had last slept with someone that I knew I’d have the tell tale ache there but I’m relieved to know nothing had happened. I hadn’t let myself drink too much. Julia had been a true friend.  
Grabbing a baggy fitting shirt, I pull it on and a clean pair of knickers and make my way downstairs. Julia is already there, her long dark hair piled high on the top of her head, her make up from last night removed with only a dark line smudged into her lash line as a tell tale sign she ever wore any. She too is dressed in an oversized shirt, the kitchen smells of coffee and faintly of cigarettes. As always, she looks stunning. It’s no wonder she gets the attention when we’re out. With her dark hair, almond shaped eyes, wide hips and slender figure, her breasts are large and natural with collarbones above them and hip bones which show, begging to be kissed by the opposite sex when on show. I’m still shocked to learn her and Antoine never had anything between them only friendship.  
“You’re smoking again?” I ask her. The balcony is open and I go and stand outside, needing some fresh air. Her small glass dish is on the table and has stubbed out cigarettes in there. “Jules, I thought you were quitting?” I ask trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice when she doesn’t respond.  
“Yeah yeah. I know, I’m a bad person. And I thought you were going to forget Antoine but instead you made him jealous.” Her voice sounds behind me. She takes the first seat at the table and places her cup down with a clink. When I turn to look at her, she raises her eyebrow.  
“I didn’t make him jealous.” I mutter, turning back to the view and looking down at the street.  
“You didn’t see him?” Julia’s tone of voice changes. Changes to a tone that I’ve not heard before. I look back at her and try to remember. Everything was fuzzy but I remember Antoine leading Erika away once I was on the dance floor.  
“I saw him walk away with Erika? What’s the issue?”  
“The issue,” Julia begins as she scrolls through her phone, “Is that you’re not a friend to him.” She holds her phone out and I take it. “You both know this. You’ve never just been friends. This is the first time he’s seen you with someone else and you honestly think he’s taken this lightly?”  
“He’s with Erika. So he should take it lightly.” I mutter to myself, her name leaving a bitter taste in my mouth as my eyes drop to the screen. 

Antoine.  
23:04 What is her deal? What the fuck?  
23:20 Is she still with him?  
23:24 Julia please, just answer.  
00:34 Is she home safe?  
02:01 I can’t sleep. Please answer me.  
08:02 Please tell me she went home alone. I feel sick Jules. I’m angry with myself for feeling jealous but I wanted to punch him in the face and rip his hands from her. Why did she do this? 

“You didn’t reply.” I note, trying to keep my voice calm as my heart beats loudly against my ribs.  
“I didn’t know if you’d want me to. He’s jealous Lilly.” She sits back in the chair; the sun catches her face and lights up her hazel eyes. “He shouldn’t be. But he is. Do you want me to reply?” I shake my head and sit down next to her. I press my finger to the reply button.  
“No I’ll do it.”  
She’s at mine. Yes she came home with just me. Why are you jealous? I nervously hit send and wait. The two grey ticks appear before quickly turning blue. “He’s read it.” Antoine is typing…. “And he’s replying.” I say, wondering what he’s going to respond with. 

She’ll never just be a friend to me. I look at her Jules and I look at her in a way that I shouldn’t. I want her in every sense of the word.

My stomach churns and flutters so quickly I want to be sick. My hands shake as I press to respond. I read out my reply and his to Julia and watch as her mouth drops open.  
“No way has he just admitted that!” She snatches her phone back and reads the words with her own eyes. “Holy fuck Lilly. Babe?” She reaches her hand out and touches mine. “How do you feel?” It’s not uncommon for Antoine to be so open with Julia. They’d been friends for years and he often confided in her with things that he could never tell me.  
“How am I supposed to feel Julia? I love him.” Tears threaten to emerge so I blink them away. “Please text him and tell him to stop. I can’t know about something like this when I feel how I do. I shouldn’t have messaged him. I didn’t expect something so honest. It’s my own fault for doing it. Don’t go looking for something if you don’t want to know.”  
“He’s typing again.” She says, her eyes on the screen. She sucks her bottom lip in and chews on it while she waits. “I can’t help the way that I feel towards her. She’s my best friend, I hurt when she hurts but I feel jealous when she speaks with other men and I feel myself go into a rage when I see her with them. I want to hurt them because it feels like they’re touching my girlfriend. I don’t know what to do Jules.” She finishes reading out the text and looks at me.  
“I can’t hear this. What is this? A crush? He has a little crush on me? I don’t know. But I love him. How can I move on if he won’t let me?”  
His face fills my mind, his expression when he saw me last night with that guy. How unhappy he was to see me in someone else’s arms, pressing myself against them and enjoying myself.  
“He’s not stopping you babe. He doesn’t even know how you feel. You’re stopping yourself.” Julia answers slowly.  
“Then ask him to keep it to himself and to not speak to me for a while. I need to get my head in the right place. I can’t be around him like this.”  
“Pops that won’t help.” She tries to soften me using my nickname.  
“I said I need time.” I respond sternly. My stomach is still in knots. He reacts as though I’m his girlfriend. He feels something for me. He gets jealous.  
But he’s still with her.  
And that’s when it hurts again.  
He pretends to be with me but will never be with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Just over two months have passed and I’ve cut contact with Antoine. He’s called and text but I’ve ignored it all. I’ve read his messages as he’s gone through the motions. The laughing as he thinks I’m just ignoring him for a reaction. The worry that something has happened. The annoyance that he’s had to text Julia and knows I’m ok so why am I not responding? The anger that I’m out and posting on instagram and snapchat. The anger that I don’t even care to respond to him. The hurt that he doesn’t even know what I’ve done to cut him off. The pleads that he misses me and just wants me to tell him that I’m OK as he wants to hear it from me. Am I with someone, is that why I won’t respond? The need for reassurance that he hasn’t hurt me.

How can I tell him that it was him? It was because of him that I’ve cut myself off? That I’ve had to cut him off because I can’t stand to see him happy with her anymore because I want him for myself. That I’m no longer happy with friendship.  
I worked hard at work, worked even harder on myself and my mental health. I could finally see him on TV as he celebrated his goals as the new season kicked off, watched his smile without wanting to cry at how perfect he was, I could read his texts without aching and listen to his voicemails without wanting to sob at the sound of his voice as he pleaded with me to make contact again.   
I wasn’t sure why I’d fallen hook line and sinker for him or even when or how it happened so quickly. Maybe it was the realisation that I was falling for him and he admitted that he would marry Erika that did it. The realisation that he was never mine and never would be. When I sat and thought about that in the early days of not speaking with Antoine, I’d allowed myself to sit with tubs of Haagen-Dazs and cry it out. 

I was acting like a teenager with a crush and it had to stop. He was in a relationship and I had to accept it. Just like he was accepting his feelings, whatever they were, were also wrong as he was with Erika. Once I’d allowed myself to feel everything, I picked myself up and started to dust myself off.   
I’d worked myself crazy for the first month before taking a well need holiday. I never used my holiday allowance and so as a result, I’d accrued quite a lot over the space of the year.   
I went to Ibiza. I shopped, partied and tanned. I made sure to come back to Madrid with no white bits thanks to my balcony being private and allowing me to sunbathe naked. Snapchats of me on my front wearing only bikini bottoms were sent out as I sipped cocktails that I’d made in the kitchen of the apartment.   
Snapchat pictures that went out on my story rather than individually but still, according to Jules he did not appreciate seeing these. Mainly because of my continued silence rather than receiving them.   
Did I want him to miss me? Realise what life was like without me?  
Yes I did.   
Was I selfish to do this?   
Yes I was.  
I needed the time away. This I knew for sure. 

I stretch out on the beach and smile as I feel the hot sand beneath my fingertips. I have a prime location on the beach, not in the thick of it but not completely away from everyone. My spot was quiet, allowing me to get on with what I wanted to without being sprayed with sand from children or hear their squeals right next to me.   
I push myself up from my towel and quickly pad down to the sea as the sand burns the bottom of my feet. The water is cool, sending goosebumps up my legs on impact, yet it’s soothing in the most perfect way. I continue to wade in. Each step has the water inching further up my thighs until it’s licking at my stomach. I spread my arms out and dip under the water and begin to swim. 

Today I can’t stop thinking of him and my life back home. I’m due to leave here tomorrow, back to normality and back to what I’d left behind.   
Antoine’s face flashes into my mind; the dirty blonde hair, the blue eyes and contagious smile and laugh. I miss him.   
But I miss our friendship more. 

I lazily swim for longer before turning onto my back and allow myself to float. It’s while I’m floating that I decide to break my silence and call him.   
Heading back up the beach towards my sun lounger. I reach for the bottle of tanning lotion which I know is empty and instead I turn it upside down and open the bottom before sliding my phone out of it. It’s a perfect hiding place from thieves.   
Sighing nervously, I listen to the dial tone as I hit call on Antoine’s name.   
“Lilly?” He asks immediately answering.   
“Hey stranger. Missed me?” I ask trying to smile. I hear a small groan from him at my words. He says nothing but I hear his footsteps as he paces about.  
“Do you know what? Fuck you.” He says and hangs up.   
I didn’t expect a warm reception from him. I knew my call out of the blue after leaving him in silence for so long wouldn’t go down too well, but I hadn’t anticipated his anger in such a strong form. Antoine never got angry with me. He was sarcastic, abrupt and would also give me silence but he was never nasty, never like this.

My hand drops and I stare at the screen, which has his number loaded ready to call again. Was this really it? I shuffle further up the sun lounger to where the shade from my umbrella is and curl up under there pondering my next move when my phone rings.  
“I’m sorry. That was rude.” His voice is calmer but there’s still annoyance there.   
“It’s deserved. I deserve for you to be mad at me.” He begins to respond then stops himself. There’s a brief pause before I hear him suck in a breath before speaking.   
“I wasn’t expecting that. For you to call or admit that you were in the wrong. You’ve…you’ve caught me off guard and I don’t know what to do.” He admits.   
“I’m sorry Antoine, really I am. I needed to get my mind together. It was the only way I knew how.” I admit truthfully. “It was cowardly to run and do that to you. You didn’t deserve it.”   
“For what? What’s going on Lilly? Jules wouldn’t tell me anything only that I shouldn’t talk to you. What did I do that night that was so wrong?” Antoine cannot keep the hurt from his voice as he asks and my stomach drops as I realise how much he really did worry and how much it must have hurt him.   
“I can’t tell you.” I respond. It’s not fair to put him in this position when he’s with Erika. I wouldn’t want to have a negative impact on their relationship by telling him my feelings. “But it’s my own fault. Just know that. It’s not you, it really is me.”

“I don’t believe this. I know it has something to do with me. Why are you holding back?” His annoyance cuts through his words and I know I still deserve this.  
“Babe, you’re perfect. Don’t think this is you.” It’s because you’re perfect that that this has happened. I wanted to say. “Maybe one day I’ll tell you and we’ll laugh about this.” I try to brighten the conversation.   
“When are you home? Am I allowed to see you?” He asks. I can hear his footsteps padding about on the decking he has outside. I picture him pacing, his hand running through his hair and him chewing on his lip nervously.   
“I’m home tomorrow. Of course you can silly.” I smile to myself, happy to be able to speak with him again.   
“What time is your flight? I’ll pick you up. I need to talk to you.” I close my eyes and sigh, hopefully, inaudibly.   
“Antoine,” I begin but he cuts me off.   
“Please. Lilly I deserve to be heard.” He’s right, I know this. He does deserve it.   
“Is it to do with me?” I ask quietly.   
“In a way.” He replies.   
“Is it to do with me disappearing?”   
“Just hear me out. Text me your flight details and we’ll talk. I miss you baby.” He says with a smile. “I’ve missed my side hoe.” He refers to my previous comment about myself. I grin, happy that he remembered that conversation.   
“I’ve missed my nearly married man.”  
“Hmmm. I’ll see you tomorrow. Counting down the hours already.” He says before hanging up.   
His reaction to my words were vague but gave me a feeling of unease. Is that what he needed to tell me? That he was engaged finally? Was I ready to accept this already? I drop my phone into my bag in the shade and lay back, allowing the sun to shine down on my body from the neck down. Closing my eyes, I wonder how he’ll break this news to me. 

 

The flight, thankfully for me, was uneventful and I touched back down into Madrid just after 5pm. After gathering my bags, I move through the airport and begin to look for Antoine. He hadn’t said where he’d meet me so I’m unsure if it’s inside or if he’ll be in a car. Making my way through the crowds, I finally spot him and can’t stop the laugh that escapes my throat.   
He stands proudly with a sign “WELCOME HOME POPS” and a grin. I begin to walk quicker towards him as I wheel my case until I’m running. Dropping my case as he drops the sign, I throw myself into his arms and wrap mine around his neck, my fingers finding his hair and once again, I breathe in a mix of Antoine’s scent and his aftershave. A sense of safety and homeliness fills me and I immediately melt into him.   
“I’ve missed you so much.” He whispers as his arms wrap around my waist and he nuzzles my neck, an action that is not uncommon for us.   
“I’ve missed you more. I hadn’t realised until now,” I whisper back to him. He hugs me tightly and lifts me from my feet and begins to sway; my feet dangling between his legs causing me to giggle. “Please never change.” I smile to myself at his childishness.   
“It’s just nice to do this to someone smaller than me.”  
“You have a small missus.” I say. I feel him sigh against me, his arms grip me tighter.   
“Please don’t ruin this moment.” He mutters, his face still buried in my neck. “This is for us.” He gently lowers me to the ground once more and I feel his arms beginning to leave my body. I want to object, ask him not to, to just continue to hold me but it’s wrong and selfish of me.   
“I know you want to talk,” I say as he keeps one arm around my back as his free hand reaches for my suitcase. Once he has it, he folds his sign up and stuffs it into the front pocket of my suitcase and we begin to navigate back through the airport. “But can we talk about this tomorrow? I’ve missed you. I’ve missed my best friend and I just want to enjoy this.” He sucks in his lips and licks them as I look up at him. I watch as the pink tip of his tongue pokes through his lips and runs along the length of them.   
It’s an action I’ve seen many times but today, it makes me want to press my lips to his.   
I’m far from over him, I know this but what we’ve just done is a start.   
“That’s exactly what I want too.” He says and turns his head to flash me a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

_Half an hour into his company and I felt my resolve fading. He slipped back into his old ways and I found myself flirting back. I watch him as he drove us to his house, watch his facial expressions, the way he’s so animated as he talks. He tells me about the matches he’s played, the fans, the atmosphere and the jokes that he and his team mates have had already during the season opener._  
He told me that Mia has started to talk and orders him around now by shouting daddy and hitting him with her book until he gets her what she wants. He smiles when talking about her. It’s always been clear to me that he dotes on her completely.   
He respects my wishes and doesn’t bring up Erika, though with the way the conversations changed, it seemed he also didn’t want to talk about her either. The house was empty when we return to it and it was only then that he made the comment “Erika is with her family at the moment. She’s taken Mia so they can have some family time as they didn’t see much of her over the end of season period.”  
His house, which could fit my apartment into it 50 times over, was exactly how I remembered it. The smell of it is the same, boxes were on the sofa with no doubt more jerseys in from the states and everything was tidy which is a first for Antoine as he’s the messiest person ever.   
“Ignore the mess,” he said and actually seems nervous about having me there. His eyes locked with mine and he messed with his hair nervously. “Do you want a drink?”  
“You’re trying to be a host?” I acknowledged, something he never did, not even in the beginning. It was always, glasses are here, drinks are here, food is here, get what you want. “That’s very cute of you.” He laughed and tugged me into the kitchen.  
“I hope you’re still coming to my party.” He asked with his back to me as he searched the fridge.  
“Party?” I’d asked with a frown as he turned back to me, his arms filled with various cartons of juice and bottles of spirits. “Are you trying to get me drunk Antoine?” I asked with a grin.   
“Me? Try and get you drunk? I don’t have enough hours in the day to do that.” He placed everything on the side and retrieved a jug from a cabinet before walking back to the fridge/freezer and getting ice. “But yes, the party. Did I not tell you? Oh, I probably didn’t because you were too busy being a bitch.” He commented, forcing his expression into a serious one. I stuck my middle finger up at him and gave him a sarcastic smile. “That probably is why I never told you though, because you were ignoring me. That cannot be denied. But now you’re talking to me again and being nice to me, I will invite you.”  
“You sound like you’re five and inviting people from class to your birthday party.” I commented as I picked up cartons and turned the bottles of spirits round to see what he planned to give me. It would create a dangerous concoction.  
“Then you must be the class bully,” he responded by sticking his tongue out and pouring unmeasured amounts of vodka in to the jug. “It’s for Halloween. Fancy dress. But you have to dress up. You can’t come as yourself. An uber slut.” He teased.   
“Please, continue to remind me why I left this place and you behind. I had no one to bully me for two whole months and it was glorious.” I pouted at him and crossed my arms over my chest. Antoine cocked his head to the side and watched me, the corners of his lips curved into a smile as he did so.   
“My poor baby. You’re so cute when you pretend to be annoyed.” He moved around the counter and wrapped his arms around me, forcing me into a hug and pressed his lips to my forehead. I wanted nothing more than to lift my head and kiss him properly but I forced myself to stay still. “I really have missed you. No one tolerates my comments and my abuse like you do.”   
“I don’t blame them. Who else would tolerate you calling them a massive slut?” I continued to pout as he stroked my hair. “And, I’ll have you know,” I poked him in the chest hard enough to force a squeak out of him, “it’s been that long since I last had sex that I’m pretty much a born again virgin. I feel sorry for the next person I sleep with. They’ll be very much disappointed.” He held me at arms length, his brows furrowed and a concerned look on his face.  
“Whoever sleeps with you next should be thankful Lilly. You’re amazing. Don’t ever think of anything less of yourself.” I grinned to myself at his words and hugged him a little tighter.   
“One day I’ll find myself another one of you. Only my version of you will be available to date and things would be perfect.” I snuggled into his chest, ignoring the way his heart pounded quicker at my words, “Until then, you have drinks to make and I have a growing thirst.” 

Antoine had given me less than a week to find a costume that fit perfectly and hope that no one else had opted for this.   
I knew what he would be dressed as and I knew exactly what I wanted to go as but whether or not I would is another matter. After all, it could be risky.   
“You just need to grow some balls Pops,” Julia says as her fingers skim the rows and rows of underwear.   
“You forget the reason why I did a disappearing act. To grow some balls would be to take a step back and put me back in that position.” I state and browse the rows myself. Julia is trying to encourage me to wear something daring, something like the idea in my mind but I knew if I did and Erika was there, she wouldn’t like it and I’d only make things worse.   
“All I’m saying is,” she picks a set from the line and holds it up against my body before nodding in approval and dropping it into my store basket. “In this case, I think you should. Has Antoine spoken to you yet?” She asks as she continues to browse.  
“No. Should he have?” I ask, then remember he had requested to talk to me when he made the call back when I was still in Ibiza.  
“I know you’d mentioned it when you got back but then you never brought it back up again,” Julia moves away from the lingerie and begins to look at soft and silky chemises and corsets. Her attention falls on a cupless corset that will expose her breasts, her eyes widen and it finds its way into her basket. “Has he not brought it back up again?” She asks.   
“Nope, so it can’t be important and I won’t mention it again so…” I trail off with a shrug. “What?” I ask her when a flicker of an emotion crosses her face. This is where I want her to say “No Lilly, he’s not engaged so don’t worry.”  
“Nothing.” She pretends her interest has fallen onto another item.   
“No. What is it?” I ask her again.   
“I know what he wanted to talk about but if he’s not brought it up then you’re right. It’s no longer important and we can move on.” She shrugs but I don’t buy it. Rather than pressing, I grit my teeth and leave the area in search of outfits for the party. 

“He was flirting with me last night.” I comment once Julia approaches me, her basket unable to hold any more stock but this won’t stop you.   
“Of course he flirted with you. That’s what you two do.” She rolls her eyes at me. “This is not brand new information.”   
“But I didn’t stop him.”  
“See previous comment.” She responds and begins to sigh at the storybook line. “I’d make a cute Bo Peep right?” she selects an outfit and holds it against her.   
“Yes you would. Are you bored of me talking about him?” I finally turn to her, wanting to know why she’s appearing so off with me. She puts the outfit into her basket and pulls out her phone.  
“I’m not bored of it. I’m bored of you two not being together but clearly wanting to.” She hesitates before continuing. “You don’t know what he was like Pops when you weren’t here. He was like a lost puppy that kept being kicked each day you wouldn’t talk to him. I’ve never seen him like that.” She sighs and rests her hand on the rails of clothes as she turns to me. “Lilly, if Erika wasn’t in the picture and if he came to you and said he wanted to be with you, would you?” Her hazel eyes search mine and she doesn’t drop her stare.   
“Of course I would.”   
“I honestly think it’ll happen but until then, I want to bang your two heads together and make you see sense. Just be patient Lilly.” She closes the gap to me, wraps an arm around my shoulders and kisses my forehead. “I promise it’ll all work out in the end. Now, we have outfits to try on and this is wasting time. Now, as I said, grow some balls, go over there and try it on.” 

I break away from her embrace and note her check her phone before putting it away. She smiles to herself and I wonder who has her attention, making a mental note to ask her of this later.  
As I approach the outfit that I’d been thinking of my phone begins to ring. Antoine. I grin to myself and swipe right to accept the call.   
“Hey, guess what I’m doing?” I nuzzle the phone between my cheek and shoulder as I look at the selection of the type I want. There were many different styles and colours that catch my eye.  
“I can’t answer this how I’d like to right now. What are you doing?” I hear the smile in his voice and I’m thankful we’re back on this level again.   
“I’m currently out shopping and I’m touching what I’ll be wearing at your party. It’s beautiful. I love it.” I pull the dress from the rack and signal for Julia’s attention. As she turns to look, I hold the dress to my body and raise my thumb up before flicking it down. A silent question of yes or no? Julia’s eyes roll in to the back of her head and she gives me two thumbs up.   
“I didn’t realise you could now shop legally if you were naked.” I find myself chuckling at his words and repeat them to myself.   
“You’re so bad. How do you get away with this?” I ask a genuine question.   
“It was difficult before but now it’s easy.”  
“Why is it easy?” I ask.   
“Have you not realised yet Lilly?”  
“Realised what?” I frown, wondering what the hell I’ve missed.   
“Realised that I’m single now.” In that moment I realise Julia had set me up.


	5. Chapter 5

Antoine’s face was perfect. I enjoyed watching his eyes pop as they landed on me as I walked in with Julia and I’d never felt sexier. The way he swallowed hard and couldn’t take his eyes from me as I went and selected my first drink. My hair was piled high in curls on the top of my head, I wore a soft smokey eye and bright red lipstick. I was dressed in heels, stockings and suspenders and my outfit was Marie Antoinette. Something quite tongue in cheek as Antoine is dressed as a Prince.   
Our texts had become flirty once more but for once, I no longer felt bad. He was single. It made sense to me all of a sudden. The way Erika was no longer at the house and she’d taken Mia. The boxes in the living room were not things that he’d ordered but in fact were some of Erika’s things that were being taken to her parents.   
Each time I thought about Antoine now being single, I felt a bubble of excitement and I wondered what would come. 

Antoine rarely held an open house and so I think him hosting the Halloween party was his way of saying “I’m claiming back my house. I can do what I want.”  
He’d decorated it perfectly with fake cobwebs hanging from the doors and the ceiling complete with fake spiders, pumpkins were on the porch, huge bowls filled with alcoholic concoctions that I feared would get me far too drunk were on the kitchen island along with platters of endless food.   
The house is filled with music and outside the doors are open, showering the outdoors with light. The tables outside host beer pong and spin the bottle. I smirk at Julia and wiggle my eyebrows.  
“I can see tonight getting very interesting.”  
“Oh hunny if you wanna kiss me just ask,” She blows kisses at me and I laugh. We clink plastic cups and take a deep drink.   
When I turn to head back into the house, needing something to eat, Antoine is staring at me as he talks to members of his team. I smirk to myself and bravely decide to bite my lip at him. He rolls his eyes, presses a fist to his chest mockingly and grins at me as I walk past. 

I’d watched his competitive side come out at beer pong, easily downing beer when needing to and watched him with pure jealousy as he played spin the bottle with a full table and pressed his lips to other girls with happiness. My stomach had churned and I was soon reaching for a bottle of wine.   
“You know,” I say to Julia, “When I found out he was single I thought it would be the best thing ever. I thought, hey I might be in with a chance. I didn’t realise others would think the same and now I have competition.”   
“Oh chill out jealousy pants. He’s playing a game. He’s not dancing with other girls and kissing them out of a need to. You’re worse than before, have another drink.” She says as I scowl at her and slurp my drink annoyingly.   
“I’m going to go and dance.” I mutter and wander off towards where the crowd are slowly beginning to dance together, forming a dance floor and mingling. I lose myself for a few minutes just watching, enjoying the way that everyone is happy, the conversations they’re indulging in; some are new friendships, some are already existing friendships and are catching up. 

“I’ve heard you’re wearing your jealous pants tonight.” I feel Antoine’s lips against my ear and the feel of his breath against my skin. It sends shivers up my spine and I want to melt against him.   
“Well,” I turn my head so he can hear me and I feel his lips brush against my neck ever so gently. “I’m sure they would be jealousy ones if I were wearing any.”   
“I hope you’re fucking joking.” His tone has taken a new turn and he groans.   
“I guess you’ll never know will you?” I playfully tease him. His hand snakes around my waist and his open palm holds me against him as I feel the fingertips of his free hand trace up the back of my thigh continuing it’s way up until it brushes the curve of my ass. His breathing speeds up and deepens as his fingers are yet to brush against the underwear that I know is there.   
“I hate you so much,” he growls into my shoulder as his fingers finally find the waistband of the knickers I wear.   
“Aww, sorry babe. Did I get you excited at the thought?” I turn my upper body to be able to pout at him.   
“You have no idea.” He presses himself against me and true to his word, I feel him hardening against my leg. My stomach flips and I feel a rush between my legs at the thought of him being rock hard because of me. I’ve thought of this for so many months but the reality of it happening was something else. Teasingly, I run my hand up his thigh and brush against the hardening of his dick. My fingers lightly touch the outline of him, allowing me to enjoy the way he throbs beneath them as his teeth graze my neck and he pushes himself against my fingers wanting to be touched properly.

I take in his face, examine every inch but my eyes keep falling back on his lips. I’m aware of my chest rising and falling at a much faster pace when I hear myself say “Fuck it.” I turn quickly, his hand now on the base of my back as I place my hands on either side of his neck, my thumbs stroking his jaw as my eyes flicker to his eyes before I close them and press my lips to his. Both of his hands grip my waist as his fingers curl into the material of my dress and he kisses me back with greed and with pent up frustration that matches mine. I feel his tongue brush my lips as we open mouth kiss and I allow my own tongue to touch his for the first time.   
Goosebumps erupt over my skin as he holds me in his arms and kisses me with as much emotion as I do too. When I moan into his mouth, he sucks my bottom lip between his teeth and gently nibbles on it, testing the waters before he progresses. When my body presses against his, my fingers tug on his hair and another moan escapes my throat he bites my lip harder and flicks his tongue over it before sucking on it as he releases it back to me.   
He places a soft kiss upon my lips and when I open my eyes, he’s staring down at me. 

“Antoine, what are we doing? What is this?” I mutter as his lips brush against mine once more.   
“Lilly.” He says as his forehead rests against mine. He clutches my hands between our chests and I can feel both of our hearts beating at a crazy speed. “I want to do things to you. Dirty things. Things that I don’t want to do to my other friends. I haven’t kissed anyone else tonight the way I’ve just kissed you. I want to take you upstairs, lock you away and do everything that’s been in my mind since I saw you. You have no idea how much I want to make you come right now.” He whispers loud enough for me to hear over the music but quiet enough so that no one else hears.   
“Then take me upstairs right now because I need you.”

Antoine manoeuvres me through the rooms until we reach the stairs. I have a moment to catch a glimpse of Julia who grins at me before sticking her tongue in her cheek and motioning with her hand a blow job. He directs me to his bedroom and locks the door behind us.   
Once more his lips are on mine as his fingers feel down the dress for any buttons or a zip that he can work to get me out of this outfit. As they locate the zip on the side, he quickly pulls this down and the fabric falls away from my body. I push the dress down and over my hips, allowing it to fall to my feet. Without breaking the kiss, I carefully step out of it and kick it to the side, allowing myself to stand before him in only my knickers.   
“How the fuck did I manage to stay away from you for this long?” Antoine says as he now pulls away from the kiss. 

Now away from me, he pulls his own costume from his body in fluid movements but his erection still catches my eye as he undresses. Dropping to my knees, I pull his boxers down over his hips and expose him, again, feeling my stomach flip at the sight of him like this. I run my tongue over the tip of his head and smile to myself as his hands find my hair once more and he hisses.   
“You could have warned me.” His words are barely audible. I feel his stare on the top of my head as he watches me use my tongue on him. I grip his hips, dig my nails into the skin there as I stop his hips from thrusting.   
“Where would be the fun in that?” I ask as I lick my way down his length. I turn my head to look up at him as my tongue reaches the top again before my lips sink over him and I take him into my mouth. I watch gleefully as his eyes roll into the back of his head, his mouth drops open, his chest heaves and he swallows hard.   
“Fuck. Oh God yes.” Antoine moans as he continues to slide in and out of my mouth effortlessly, each time he inches further into my mouth and edges towards my throat. The corners of my mouth twitch into as much of a smile as possible, my throat closes round him and I feel the vibrations of my groan spread through him, feeling the way his legs shake and the muscles covering his hips tense.   
I take him from the tip to the base, completely allowing him to fill my mouth and throat as much as possible as he fists my hair and urges me to look up at him.   
I widen my eyes in my best innocent impression as I continue to deep throat him.

Antoine drops my hair and places his hands on my shoulders, forcing me backwards and away from him and his dick. My stomach drops. Did I do something wrong? I run my fingers over my mouth, wiping away the wetness as I feel increasingly insecure.   
“I, erm, did I do…was it ok?” I nervously bite my lip. Antoine frowns and helps me to my feet.   
“You’re joking? Did my noises not reach your ears? Did you not feel my attempts of thrusts? Did you not feel the affect you have on me?” He dips his head and begins to nip at my jaw, my neck and my collarbones. “Baby,” like I had when on my knees, he grips my hips and holds me so I cannot move away from him. “You did better than OK. I wouldn’t have lasted if you’d continued.” He murmurs against my skin as he places wet, open mouthed kisses down my body; over my breasts, brushing my nipples, down my stomach and nips at the skin where my knicker line is. He squats before me, nudges my legs open with his knees as he goes down. In one swift movement, he rips the knickers from my body and throws the flimsy material over his shoulder. The cool air reaching my sensitive spot causes goosebumps to erupt over my skin, doubling as his hot breath hits my skin. His hand snakes up my leg until it reaches my knee. He bends my knee and lifts my leg, placing it over his shoulder before his hands find my hips and I feel the first flick of his tongue as it dips between my folds as he buries his face between my legs. 

Antoine groans into my crotch as he kneels before me and pushes his tongue inside me further, teasing and testing before beginning properly. I can barely keep my eyes open as my eyelids flutter closed with every stroke of his tongue, each time it enters me and flicks upwards towards my clit. He laps at me and sucks my clit, causing my legs to shake and me to grip his hair to steady myself. His grip on my hips tighten to hold me still, hold me against his face as he continues to pleasure me in this way. I can feel my orgasm building at a ridiculous rate, quicker than I ever could have imagined.  
I look down, watch the way his mouth works on me, the way he closes his eyes and loses himself in this moment; savouring this, our first time together. It does everything for me and within seconds I’m shaking as my orgasm ripples through me and over his tongue as he continues to lap from my entrance up to my clit.   
My vision blurs and I struggle to keep my balance, forcing me to lower my leg again.

It’s not until Antoine laughs that I realise I’ve gripped his hair a little too tight and knocked his crown askew.   
“Sorry m’Lord.” I grin at him.   
“That’s Prince Antoine to you.” He responds jokingly with a wiggle of his eyebrows and I cannot help but laugh. “You’ve got a tight grip there you know.” I wince, knowing how hard I must have tugged at him. “Hey! It means I did a good job. Did I not?” He looks up at me as he kisses the inside of my thigh. His eyes are dark and his lips are a deep pink, swollen and wet. I want to pull his face back to me so he can pleasure me with his tongue once more. “You’re thinking about it again aren’t you?”  
“I am but I’d rather have you inside me.” 

Antoine’s movements are quick. He stands up, quicker than I anticipated, his hands are under my ass and I’m pressed against him as he picks me up and carries me to the bed while I feel his dick pressing against my ass cheeks. He drops me onto the bed, my body bouncing several times at the contact as he crawls on top of me.   
I lift my knees and open my legs, smiling to myself smugly when Antoine’s eyes travel down my body in time to watch my fingers find my clit.   
“Antoine? Are you going to stare at it or fuck it?”  
Something flashes in his eyes causing him to lean on one forearm next to my ribs. He holds his dick in his free hand and runs his hand up and down the length of it before positioning it at my entrance.   
“Are you sure?” He asks as I wrap my legs around his waist. “As much as I fucking want this, you can still say-” his words are cut off as I push the heels of my feet into his butt cheeks, forcing him inside me until he’s fully inside me. Expletives fall from both of our lips as he begins to move inside me and it takes everything within me to stop myself from moaning. 

The months of fantasising of this very moment, though I never pictured it to be unprotected in this way, is nothing compared to the reality of it. Every inch brings new sensations, he fills me up completely and stretches me to my max. His lips find mine and we kiss passionately, I can taste myself upon his lips, our tongues mixing together as the kiss is filled with heat and need. Antoine shifts his weight, moves his arm further up and his hand finds my neck. He cups my neck, his thumb strokes my jaw and I moan into his mouth. I arch my back, push myself into his chest and wrap my legs tighter around him. 

“Faster. Harder please.” I whimper. He moans against my lips and I feel the vibration through our tongues. He gives me one final kiss before taking my bottom lip between his teeth and applies pressure as he thrusts into me harder. The sound of our skin slapping together fills the room along with our moans and I’m on a new level of high. 

“You feel so amazing. So amazing.” He releases my lip and buries his face into my shoulder. I run my nails down his back, smiling as the muscles beneath his skin ripple under my touch and he thrusts into me harder, rougher and with much more need at my encouragement. 

“Baby cum for me.” My hips meet his with every thrust and I feel his teeth on my skin, biting at the muscle in my shoulder. It does nothing to muffle his groans. My fingers run through his hair with one hand and I stroke the base of his neck with the other as he continues to thrust into me. “Please baby? Cum for me.” I whisper again.   
“Fuck. Fuck.” Antoine’s thrusts become erratic, his hips buck as I clench my muscles around him which only emphasises the feel of him inside me. Contracting my muscles this way allows me to feel a dull thud inside me as he reaches orgasm, his hips slowing before coming to a stop. 

“I’ve never slept with anyone wearing a crown before,” I suck my lips in and lick them as I grin. His body shakes as he laughs.   
“Yeah, maybe I should have taken it off.” He says, lifting his head. There’s a healthy blush across his cheeks, his eyes are bright and his lips are still plump. I pull his head down to me and kiss him, forcing my tongue into his mouth and savouring this moment. He slowly pulls out of me and continues to kiss me, softer this time. “I know we should be heading back downstairs but I just want to stay here in this bed with you.” He brushes his lips over mine as he looks at me.   
“This could be the alcohol talking, but if you’re lucky I might let you bring me back here later.” I apply a light pressure to his lips, delivering the most gentle kiss.   
“If we go downstairs, you have no underwear on. What’s to say I’ll be able to control myself before it gets to later?” He kisses my nose with a smile.   
“You’re a big boy, you can control yourself.” I tease.   
“This isn’t the first time I’m having you tonight.” Antoine promises.  
“I’m hoping it’s not the last,” I pout.  
“I haven’t waited this long for it to only be once.” He kisses me once more before climbing off the bed. “Try not to think of me.” I lay on the bed and watch him getting dressed. “Put your tongue away,” he laughs.   
“You weren’t saying that earlier.”  
“It’s true I wasn’t.” He admits as he pulls his boxers on and locates the rest of his costume. “You called me baby.”   
I cover my face with my hands as my face burns red.   
“It was a heat of the moment thing. Sorry.” I mutter against my hands.  
“Why are you sorry?”   
“Because it was just sex. Wasn’t it?” I lower my hands to look at him. Antoine pauses getting dressed again; his eyebrows knit together.   
“Can we not talk about this just now?” I chew the inside of my cheek nervously at his words. At least it wasn’t of course it was just sex. I’m not looking for anything right now. “Hey.” He finishes getting dressed and crosses over to the bed. “Come here.” He squats at the side of the bed so that he’s close to me. “I don’t want to be friends with you, I do want more. But right now, we have alcohol to drink and food to eat. You’re going to need your strength for later. We’ll discuss this tomorrow.”  
“Promise?” I ask in a quiet voice, hoping he isn’t just dismissing me.   
“Promise. Baby.” He says with a smirk.


End file.
